Winter and Fall Return to Your Hall
by O. Scarlette
Summary: REWRITTEN!! Skip to Chap. 2. basically persephone reflects on her way back to hades after her first visit to her mother. she finds out that she is in love with hades and gives herself to him. warning.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Greek and Roman Mythology do not belong to me they are many many (many) years older than me. This is just a short story I wrote on my favorite myth, Persephone and Hades. I used the Edith Hamilton Mythology book as a reference, so if something is incorrect or you have question or comments please take the time to write them in a review and tell me what you think. Thank you, and happy reading.

A/N: The title, _Winter and Fall Return to Your Hall_, is a line in my poem _Pomegranate Seed. I thought it fit in nicely in this super short story. Here Persephone is coming back to Hades after her first visit to her mother since she had been abducted by Hades. *special note*: when you see three stars (*   *          *) it signifies that it's a flashback, a memory. Ok on to the story… don't forget to r/r!_

_Winter and Fall Return to Your Hall _

Persephone was on her way back to her home. Her dark chariot pulled by two black winged dogs had come to a stop just outside the great hall of Hades' dark castle deep under the earths crust.

*          *          *

"My dear Persephone," Demeter ran to meet up with her daughter just as the two black winged dogs pulling a dark chariot touched the soft grass on a small hill. Persephone jumped out and ran to her mother's open arms.

"Mother, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have wandered off the way I did. I missed you so much…" Persephone cried onto her mother's breast like a mortal child.

"I begged Zeus to tell Hades to return you to me, but it was too late he had already tricked you into taking those cursed seeds. Alas he still agreed to let you come to the surface of this dear world that loves you for half the year. This makes me half happy, but during the half of the year you will spend by your husband's side will be bitter for me and the world too," Demeter backed away from her daughter and took her hand pulling her into the forest at the foot of the hill. The nymphs, which had been like sisters to Persephone, came running out and embraced their young goddess.

*          *          *

Persephone pushed open the heavy doors of the great hall. They opened and Persephone walked in quietly. The hall was made completely out of stone with precious jewels sparkling on its roof and walls like stars. To the front of the hall there was Hades' throne made of cold steel with scarlet satin pillows. There was also another throne slightly smaller but otherwise identical. Persephone reached the thrones and touched the armrest on the smaller thrown. Right on the cushion there was a small thin crown made of white gold with emeralds and sapphires placed neatly in the metal.

*          *          *

"Tell us, goddess; we have been wondering for a long time, what does your return bring to you?" One of the nymphs asked as she sat on her ankles on the soft summer grass. The other nymphs had all gathered around her, some sat down on their ankles and the others went to the edge of the spring where they had been bathing. 

Persephone pulled off her white gown, leaving herself with nothing to clothe her but her skin and nothing to warm her but the sun's rays. "What do you mean?" she asked as she slid into the warm pool.

"I mean, you have been here for three months already, do you miss your husband?" the nymphs stared at Persephone.

"He is not my husband, and I miss him as much as I'd miss an unwanted weed," she said sinking her brown curls into the water.

"Has he not made you his yet? For your abduction is famous and known as the_ Rape of Persephone_. The God of Wealth is considered to be as cold as the stones that make up his dwelling, and doesn't act in such ways were he just takes away goddesses from their mothers…"

"The Lord of Hades claims to love me. As for making me his, no, he has been treating me with respect," Persephone took in a deep breath. "Lord Hades is unusual; he's lived alone for many years. You can blame his behavior on Cupid's senseless humor."

*          *          *

Persephone took a step away from the thrones and walked over to another door hidden by giant black curtains at the front of the hall. She touched the ruby on the handle in admiration. The door opened immediately opened revealing Hades pacing around his big bed. He stopped and looked at Persephone, fear flashed across his eyes but only for a quick second. Persephone looked at him her eyes glided over his handsome face and locked with his black opal eyes. Persephone walked over to him and draped her arms around him and cried onto his shoulder.

"What is wrong my beloved Persephone?" Hades held her close to him.

"Forgive me, my love, but these last 6 months have been almost endless," Persephone sobbed.

"What? You where not glad to see your home, or your mother? And do my ears betray me; did I hear you call me 'my love'?"  Hades pushed her gently away and held her face in his cold hands. 

"My lord, I was happy to see my mother and friends but I was not at home. Home is where my love is, and my love lies with you," Persephone kissed Hades' palms, and took his hands in hers.

"Persephone, do not toy with my emotions, for the body is immortal but not the heart. Not six months ago did you blame Eros for my taking you? You called my love for you a lie," Hades turned away taking back his hand.

"Was I correct, did your love fade while I was away?" Persephone swallowed tears.

"No, my love has not faltered, it's grown," Hades looked back at Persephone.

"As well as mine, my love, Hades, you didn't trick me into taking the Pomegranate seed; I took of my own free will. Up in the surface no one believes in my virginity. I once had said myself that I wanted to be like Athena, but not any more. Hades, if you love me then you have to believe in my love for you. I wish to be yours and be at your side," Persephone walked to him again and wrapped her arms around Hades' neck and brushed her lips with his.

"This is not the work of Eros, or a dream that will fade?" Hades asked before he lowered himself and kissed Persephone.

"It isn't, what I feel is stronger than any of Aphrodite's potions," Persephone took Hades' hand and pulled him to the bed.

"Persephone—," Persephone interrupted Hades and kissed him again. 

Hades woke up. Persephone laid naked asleep curled up closely at his side. He bent down and kissed her bare shoulder, and wrapped a protective arm around her sleeping form. Unconsciously she pressed her head closer to his bare chest. Hades smiled to himself in the darkness. Persephone was now Queen of the Underworld, Goddess of the Seasons, Daughter of the Hearth, Wife of Wealth, and Wife to Hades.


	2. REWRITTEN

Disclaimer: Greek and Roman Mythology do not belong to me they are many many (many) years older than me. This is just a short story I wrote on my favorite myth, Persephone and Hades. I used the Edith Hamilton Mythology book as a reference, so if something is incorrect or you have a question or comments please take the time to write them in a review and tell me what you think. Thank you, and happy reading.

A/N: The title, _Winter and Fall Return to Your Hall_, is a line in my poem _Pomegranate Seed. I thought it fit in nicely in this super short story. Here Persephone is coming back to Hades after her first visit to her mother since she had been abducted by Hades. *special note*: when you see three stars (* * *) it signifies that it's a flashback, a memory. Ok on to the story… don't forget to r/r!_

**A/N: I want to thank all the people that reviewed and since about two or three people said that this was confusing or that something was missing; I rewrote this. See how you like it… review again _por favor (please)!_

_Winter and Fall Return to Your Hall _

Persephone was on her way back to her home. Her dark chariot pulled by two black winged dogs had come to a stop just outside the great hall of Hades' dark castle deep under the earths crust.

*          *          * (flash back)

"My dear Persephone," Demeter ran to meet up with her daughter just as the two black winged dogs pulling a dark chariot touched the soft grass on a small hill. Persephone jumped out and ran to her mother's open arms.

"Mother, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have wandered off the way I did. I missed you so much…" Persephone cried onto her mother's breast like a mortal child.

"I begged Zeus to tell Hades to return you to me, but it was too late he had already tricked you into taking those cursed seeds. Alas he still agreed to let you come to the surface of this dear world that loves you, for half the year. This makes me half happy, but during the half of the year you will spend by your husband's side will be bitter for me and the world too," Demeter backed away from her daughter and took her hand pulling her into the forest at the foot of the hill. The nymphs, which had been like sisters to Persephone, came running out and embraced their young goddess.

*          *          * (return to the *um* present)

Persephone pushed open the heavy doors of the great hall. They opened and Persephone walked in quietly. The hall was made completely out of stone with precious jewels sparkling on its roof and walls like stars. To the front of the hall there was Hades' throne made of cold steel with scarlet satin pillows. There was also another throne slightly smaller but otherwise identical. Persephone reached the thrones and touched the armrest on the smaller thrown. Right on the cushion there was a small thin crown made of white gold with emeralds and sapphires placed neatly in the metal.

*          *          * (flash back)

"Tell us, goddess; we have been wondering for a long time, what does your return bring to you?" One of the nymphs asked as she sat on her ankles on the soft summer grass. The other nymphs had all gathered around her, some sat down on their ankles and the others went to the edge of the spring where they had been bathing. 

Persephone pulled off her white gown, leaving herself with nothing to clothe her but her skin and nothing to warm her but the sun's rays. "What do you mean?" she asked as she slid into the warm pool.

"I mean, you have been here for three months already, do you miss your husband?" the nymphs stared at Persephone.

"He is not my husband, and I miss him as much as I'd miss an unwanted weed," she said sinking her brown curls into the water.

"Has he not made you his yet? For your abduction is famous and known as the_ Rape of Persephone_. The God of Wealth is considered to be as cold as the stones that make up his dwelling, and doesn't act in such ways were he just takes away goddesses from their mothers…"

"The Lord of Hades claims to love me. As for making me his, no, he has been treating me with respect," Persephone took in a deep breath. "Lord Hades is unusual; he's lived alone for many years. You can blame his behavior on Cupid's senseless humor."

*          *          * (return to present)

Persephone picked up the beautiful crown and took a seat on the small throne.

She sighed and thought back to the day Hades had abducted her…

*          *          * (flash back)

"Let me go! Please let me go! Nymphs, Friends, Help me!" Persephone fought the cold grasp of the Lord Hades. She watched helplessly as the chariot flew away and the nymphs waved and called out in complete vain after her.

Hades carried Persephone through his hall of stone until he reached his chamber's giant steel door. He set Persephone down, gently on the cold marble floor.  She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed madly like a child.

Hades opened the door and pulled Persephone up by her elbows.

"What are you going to do to me?" She said between sobs as Hades forced her to take seat on the bed.

"What do you wish me to do to you?" Hades asked kneeling in front of her and lifting his pale hand to touch her cheek. She turned her head away and tried to steady her sobs and breathing.

"You're beautiful, like a daisy. You're simple and modest, but that makes you even more beautiful, like a wild daisy…" Hades was interrupted by Persephone.

"Then don't be cruel. Wild things cannot be kept; they will die. They need to be at home they cannot survive captured. They need to return to the hill it was picked from," Persephone tried to reason.

"But isn't that what you were doing today when I found you; picking wild flowers to take back to your mother?" Hades smiled and ran his thumb over Persephone's rose pedal lips. She bowed her head admitting defeat and let her desperate tears flood her rose cheeks. 

*          *          * (return to present) 

Persephone took a step away from the thrones and walked over to another door hidden by giant black curtains at the front of the hall. She touched the ruby on the handle in admiration. 

*          *          * (back flash) 

Hades walked slowly to the gates that separated Hades and earth. He held Persephone's delicate hand and walked her through the cold damp mine. Persephone shivered as the mine became darker and darker. It got to the point where she couldn't see anything. The only comfort she had was the feeling of Hades holding her hand tightly. Unknowingly she began to cower and press herself closer to Hades. She heard Hades' footsteps come to a halt. Silence stood there for a good while until it was disrupted by Hades who had snapped his fingers. Torches with a soft blue flame lit up the cold tunnel. Persephone looked around not noticing that she had her arms tightly around Hades' waist and was in his way and that that was why he had stopped walking.

He looked down at her sadly as she looked around frightened. He took his hand and gently, with his thumb and forefinger turned her face towards him. He bent down and pressed a feather light kiss on her bottom lip. Unconsciously Persephone jerked back from him and released him.

Hades looked hurt, and for some reason Persephone was pained. She had never hurt anyone so badly as she'd hurt Hades. She looked away sheepishly, trying to hide from Hades' pleading eyes.

*          *          * (back to present)

The door opened immediately opened revealing Hades pacing around his big bed. He stopped and looked at Persephone, fear flashed across his eyes but only for a quick second. Persephone looked at him her eyes glided over his handsome face and locked with his black opal eyes. Persephone walked over to him and draped her arms around him and cried onto his shoulder.

*          *          *(back flash)

Demeter smiled at her sleeping daughter as she basked in the sun on the soft grass. Afraid she would wake her daughter, Demeter walked away quietly, unaware that another god was admiring her daughter.

Zeus, in the form of a stallion, came closer to Persephone's sleeping form. Feeling sudden alarm, Persephone woke up. Sensing the stallion's real identity and intentions Persephone broke into a run into the forest. Zeus ran after her. Panicked Persephone began to cry out desperately, but once again it was in vain. Persephone looked behind her and accidentally tripped over a rock and landed at the foot of a cypress. The stallion stopped immediately and watched as the cypress towered over Persephone, protectively. In defeat Zeus turned back and disappeared. Persephone leaned back on the Cypress and closed her eyes trying to calm the beating of her heart.

"Persephone!"

Persephone turned and watched as her friends, the nymphs, ran to her and with them was Demeter. In the distance, Persephone saw a black chariot pulled by winged dogs disappear behind a mountain. She turned back to the Cypress and realized it had been replaced with a small weak pine.

*          *          *(back to present)

"What is wrong my beloved Persephone?" Hades held her close to him.

"Forgive me, my love, but these last 6 months have been almost endless," Persephone sobbed.

"What? Where you not glad to see your home, or your mother? And do my ears betray me; did I hear you call me 'my love'?"  Hades pushed her gently away and held her face in his cold hands. 

"My lord, I was happy to see my mother and friends but I was not at home. Home is where my love is, and my love lies with you," Persephone kissed Hades' palms, and took his hands in hers.

"Persephone, do not toy with my emotions, for the body is immortal but not the heart. Not six months ago did you blame Eros for my taking you? You called my love for you a lie," Hades turned away taking back his hand.

"Was I correct, did your love fade while I was away?" Persephone swallowed tears.

"No, my love has not faltered, it's grown," Hades looked back at Persephone.

"As well as mine, my love, Hades, you didn't trick me into taking the Pomegranate seed; I took of my own free will. Up in the surface no one believes in my virginity. I once had said myself that I wanted to be like Athena, but not any more. Hades, if you love me then you have to believe in my love for you. I wish to be yours and be at your side," Persephone walked to him again and wrapped her arms around Hades' neck and brushed her lips with his.

"This is not the work of Eros, or a dream that will fade?" Hades asked before he lowered himself and kissed Persephone.

"It isn't, what I feel is stronger than any of Aphrodite's potions," Persephone took Hades' hand and pulled him to the bed.

"Persephone—," Persephone interrupted Hades and kissed him again. 

Hades woke up. Persephone laid naked asleep curled up closely at his side. He bent down and kissed her bare shoulder, and wrapped a protective arm around her sleeping form. Unconsciously she pressed her head closer to his bare chest. Hades smiled to himself in the darkness. Persephone was now Queen of the Underworld, Goddess of the Seasons, Daughter of the Hearth, Wife of Wealth, and Wife to Hades.

**_FIN._**

Author's Final Word: Okay I added that new part, but I still don't think it helped too much… uh… I'll work on it again later. First I want to see what response this gets and then we'll see if a rewrite is still needed.


End file.
